User talk:Gboyers/archive3
Please leave me a message To leave a message, please Reply Here. :Use :' at the start of all your lines to indent your replies to someone else, like this line. :Also, Use four tildes (~~~~) to sign your name with the date, like this - Xenon 18:52, 29 July 2006 (BST) For previous discussion, see /archive and /archive2 ---- ---- Inappropriate username Hi. Thanks for the advice on how to deal with this. And sorry for not posting here...I wasn't sure if this was something that needed to be handled privately and/or discreetly. I'll send him a note. 'Eganio''Talk'' 20:04, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :Hi, Gerard...sorry to bug you with these things, but what about this username: User:Coitinator? It seems much more innocuous than the last one we discussed, but just wanted to check with you first. :-) Eganio''Talk'' 21:10, 29 June 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks. :-) BTW, how long should I give good ol' fuckface to change his username before I block it? Eganio''Talk'' 02:44, 30 June 2008 (UTC) The Main Page he problem is the title welcome to the Grand theft Wiki is overlapping the top right image Chip2007 12:18 30 june 2008 heres the link sorry i coudn provide a screenshot http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page :I had it happen to me as well, but only on one particular (older) computer. I think this issue might be related to screen resolution and/or browser type/version. But, then again, I am not that computer savvy...those were just my assumptions. Eganio''Talk'' 01:27, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Karen Hi, Gerard. Just to let you know, I'm keeping an eye on things over at Talk:Karen. :-) Eganio''Talk'' 01:09, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Vercetti Gang Hi, G. I saw you undid Mcanmoocanu's redirect of the Vercetti Gang article. This is actually something I've been trying to discuss with him, i.e. multiple changes to mafia family names, such as including the word Crime in the organization's name. I'm hoping this is something he and I can work out, but you may want to join in on the discussion. Eganio''Talk'' 08:59, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Game comparison archive Well, here I go filling up your talk page! :-) I'd like to ask your opinion: in response to the first post in Forum:Could GTA IV Be Better?, I have created an article designed to enumerate the differences between GTA San Andreas and GTA IV. I'm doing this in the interest of creating a catalogue of such information for all GTA games that could then be used for speculation as to future game design, discussions about gameplay, character/location reappearances, etc. I'm envisioning eventually attaching editorials to these articles for such purposes. What do you think? Is this worth my time? Eganio''Talk'' 21:49, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Ads I'm thinking of sending Angies a message, but thought I'd go over it with you first... A few things I want to bring up: *Some pages (like GTA IV Gripes) have two ad-boxes *GTA IV now has an ad-box, even though there's a table on the page (it should have a banner ad) *Using banner ads when an infobox is in the top-right corner Your thoughts? --GuildKnightTalk2me 19:52, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :Firstly, I also have many frustrations about the adverts. It is very clear that they are financially-minded, at the expense of the community and readers experience - which is especially evident in the details. Secondly, 'they' have changed their minds about a lot of things since this idea was first made public, so whatever may appear to be a mistake is probably just another rule designed to make more money, or pretend they're doing you a favour. The most popular pages (eg Main Page) now have 2 ads on, since they can make a lot of money from that, but that is very damaging to those pages (which naturally have a lot of content). Near-empty pages have no ads on, because they make no money from that - but we wouldn't mind ads on those pages because there is room on them. I believe the right-ad won't be displayed if the page STARTS with a table, but I believe if there is forced to be 2 ads (ie popular pages) then there will always be 2 ads, even if there is a table there. Same goes for infoboxes - I absolutely hate the idea of shoving a banner ad AND a box ad above an infobox. And even more than that I hate having adverts inside content areas. There has been a forum discussion here, but it seems to be a very them-vs-us discussion. Gboyers talk 20:11, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Quick Question Sorry about not using the Reply Here at the top but it didn't lead anywhere so I didn't know what to do. Also, sorry for the question that has nothing to do with the content of the site, but I recently become friends with Eganio, and I was very happy to have made my first friend on GTW, however I had to ask him what it actually means, he said he wasn't exactly sure and told me to ask you. Thank you. Biggest gta fan ever 09:34, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Templates Hi, Gerard. I have a question about the cleanup, expand, and stub templates. Is there a way to specify what needs to be added to an article when using the expand and stub templates? I used the cleanup template in the Cutscene article because it seemed the only one that provides the "A user has the following concern" comment option. Please advise. Thanks! Eganio''Talk'' 06:03, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :I'll add that into then. Gboyers talk 12:38, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Hi! Please leave a message when doing that to image pages. --Charitwo 18:36, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :When doing what? All I've been doing was replacing the code from with the template tag (which doesn't change the content), and removing Category:Copyright from the images (becuase they don't belong there). Please explain your issue. Gboyers talk 18:38, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Age? Hey, I noticed you changed your age to "19" in one place on your page... Did you have a birthday? If so, happy birthday! --GuildKnightTalk2me 22:24, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :It was a few weeks ago, forgot to change stuff. Thanks anyway :) Gboyers talk 18:59, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Name Change I just want to know how did you change your user name, cause I want to change my to "Lytebrightwc" because I was just indefinitely blocked from wikipedia. and now I am about to create another account on wikipedia with that user name. Mcanmoocanu :You need to just ask User:TOR to do this for you. Leave a message on his wikia talk page - Gboyers talk 18:59, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Categorization I've noticed in previous discussions that you are quite strongly against "over-categorization." I wanted to verify exactly what you meant by that. At one point, you stated that, "Having categories all categorised into a tree is absolutely NOT what we want," "If I want to look at a list of cars, I should be able to go to Category:Vehicles to see every car in every game," and also, "If Category:Vehicles only had subcategories in, then stuff would be a lot harder to find." What I am envisioning is a little hard to explain, but here goes: For example, Category:Vehicles would have every vehicle's page in the "Pages in category "Vehicles"" section, but then would also have "Subcategories" such as "Vehicles by Game", "Vehicles by Brand", "Vehicles by Type", etc. This would address your concern that Category:Vehicles should list all vehicles, but would also make things easier for myself and other editors who like to browse by categories. Just to make it clear, I'm not committed to either way, I just wanted to see what you think. I definitely do not want categories to only list other categories; it's very convenient to have a category that lists all articles in the category. I simply think that it would also be convenient to have a progression of categories to browse by. Like I said, I'm fine with either way, just wanted to know what you think. --GuildKnightTalk2me 07:01, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :This is something that has changed as we have grown. Early on we were incomplete, and a few users attempted to devise a massive category structure... with nothing in it. That just meant stuff was incredibly hard to find, forcing you to dig through dozens of unfamiliar categories - they weren't all consistent either, and we had multiple categories for several things. Thats why I preferred Category:Vehicles having a list of all vehicles etc, so everything is in one place (which is the point of a category). :However, these days those categories are insanely big, so stuff is hard to find through that method. This is why we subcategorise - but ONLY when we need to. For example when we have hundreds of vehicles per game, we might as well use Vehicles in GTA San Andreas etc. This is useful when they all have an obvious logical connection, such as being in the same game. Some of these connections are logical but have more blurry boundaries (eg Category:Sports Cars, Category:Gangsters), which is when we have to be careful. Other categories are simply made-up ways of grouping things, as decided by our editors - like Category:Infrastructure. :Here's an example: I have just deleted Category:Places by cities, because it is a grouping within a category (classic overcategorisation). Those subcategories (eg Category:Places in Los Santos should be subcategories of Category:Places. They don't need to be separately grouped unless they are a totally separate group. A good method I use for categorising things (especially categorising categories) is expaining the title. For example Category:Places in San Andreas goes into Category: Places and Category:San Andreas. In turn, Places is a type of Location; and San Andreas is a Category: City in Category: GTA San Andreas. :If you work backwards, it is logical to go backwards all the way - like Category: Locations being a top-level navigational structure; the "root" of the locations "tree". Nothing logically goes above it (it isn't a type of anything), except Category:GTA (it's a type of thing in a gta game). It is better to put something in too many categories than to leave it with . :As for vehicles, it should not be Category:Vehicles by brand, it should be Category:Vehicle Brands (which it currently is, and this fits in Category:Vehicles). Within that find all the brands, but they should also have categories. In those categories you would naturally find all vehicles related to that brand. For example, the Turismo would be in Category:Grotti. :Another example of overcategorisation would be if we had a category for each vehicle, eg Category:Cheetah. Individual vehicles are the "leaf" of the category tree, because nothing goes underneath it. We don't have multiple pages per vehicle, we don't have different renditions of vehicles. The only time that would be useful is for grouping screenshots of a particular vehicle, but that is something that has never been done on this wiki, and would be an absolutely massive job. It is hard to enforce categorisation of images (its hard enough to get people to use ). This would only be useful if everyone did it, and that isn't going to happen anytime soon. :Your suggestion is pretty much what I said above, but it is also strange, because that is pretty much what happens already. If you go to the last page of Category:Vehicles you can see several subcategories to that effect. Yes that category is completely unbrowseable, and we need a creative solution to that. Perhaps a second category for All vehicles? Or a separate category for vehicle "types" (could be messy)? Or just list the useful links at the top of the page (as I've tried to do)? Sorry about the rant, hope that helps - Gboyers talk 13:23, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::Well, nevermind! I simply assumed that all the subcategories would be on the first page. It seems like they should be; it seems counter-intuitive to have some subcategories, then a bunch of articles, then a bunch of images, then more articles, then more images, then more subcategories, then more articles. I don't suppose you have a creative solution in mind for "categorical browsing made easy"? ;) --GuildKnightTalk2me 03:30, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes it's silly because it works completely alphabetically. The only way to circumvent it is to physically list subcategories in the text above, or to put them (or the individual vehicles) into different categories. Gboyers talk 14:33, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Main Page Overlap On the Main Page the bar at the bottom that says "Grand Theft Auto Series" and has a show/hide thing on the right, overlaps the recent activity section. I know it's a stupid thing to mention but it's really starting to annoy me. Also, I know that it could have something to do with my computer, if it doesn't happen to anyone else, please ignore this message. Biggest gta fan ever 10:08, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :The blue "Grand Theft Auto series" box at (with all the links on) doesn't have a show/hide thing on the right. It is just a box full of links. For me it just goes right up to the edge of the Site Activity section, where it is supposed. Upload a screenshot so we can see the problem better. Gboyers talk 14:33, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::It's a screen-size/resolution issue... I've never had a problem when the window is maximized, but when I reduce the size of this window, this is what I get. --GuildKnightTalk2me 04:15, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, the screenshot by GuildKnight is exactly what happens to me, except there is a show/hide thing and the links disappear when I press hide so only the blue bar remains. If you still want me to uplaod a screenshot so you can see the show/hide thing, just ask. Biggest gta fan ever 06:41, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Image Attributions I understand your point, but I sent Mcanmoocanu that message mainly in the interest of "reminding" him to add the template, as he was asked to do earlier. The attribution things was just wishful thinking, and something I would hope all editors would do when uploading images, i.e. knowing from whence they came. :-) Eganio''Talk'' 00:07, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :OK, but what about things that aren't actual screenshots, and that come from other websites, e.g. maps of collectibles and such? I assume it's alright if we can't find the actual source, but I was just hoping someone could take the initiative to list where they obtained something, especially when from another website. Am I just being too anal? Eganio''Talk'' 00:23, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Bot Request Hi, G. Just so you know, I placed a request on the Bot's talk page, whenever you get a chance. Thanks! Eganio''Talk'' 23:19, 27 July 2008 (UTC) I am now a sysop for the b7 wikia i still like it here very much and i will nominate myself for promotion Chip2007 5:37 GMT 2008 Aircraft Yeah, I spot something bad. Apparently User:sukhoi-35BM falsely accuses me for making irrelevant edits. I even edited the Shamal which has an event in Multiplayer in GTA IV where Petrovic must be escorted from the NOOSE. And everyone can edit aircrafts. he's just doing that just to falsely frame me and try and ban me. I'm not into any arguments, and he has to stop this nonsense. MetaCracken 17:26, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :In my defense, MetaCracken repeatedly adds false/irrelevant information to articles that many others (myself included) have put time into, and will continue to do so as long as the articles are edited with information not pertaining to the topic. I'm simply trying to make GTA: Aircraft wiki as good as it can possibly be, and will continue to do so regardless of setbacks imposed by MetaCracken or any others wiling to sacrifice accuracy for the 'last word' in an article or argument. sukhoi-35bm He has also deleted this post before, so i will send you a copy of it directly. Please do something. MetaCracken is beginning to disrupt wiki activity. I will deal with you individually on your talk pages. Gboyers talk 18:04, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :You'll 'deal' with me? How about, "I'll talk with you." Don't like how that sounds. Far as I'm concerned, nothing to be dealt. Good day. As far as I'm concerned, maintaining this wiki is my responsibility. As long as you're here, this is my jurisdiction. Very simple. I was simply going to ask you to discuss changes before you make them, to avoid these sorts of arguments. MetaCracken has been suspended for deleting your comment, and I will be having words about the content he puts on the pages. But if you don't think you can cope with that... Gboyers talk 18:09, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Cope with what? If you mean devalue the articles by adding irrelevant/incorrect info, then no, I can't cope with that; and you should thank me for that. I everyone was to roll over and let people post incorrect information, what good would this wiki be? Likewise, people don't have time to sift through excess data. I'm just making sure GTA aircraft is accurate.